wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Earth Bet timeline. Anyone born before 1980 will likely have a duplicate in Earth Alph. Shared Timeline 1969 *Annette Hebert born."Annette Rose Hebert'' 1969-2008 She taught something precious to each of us." - Exerpt from Imago 21.2 1976 *Soweto Uprising occurs. *Max Anders born.Damn him, he was five years older than her, pushing thirty five, and he was still the best looking man she’d ever looked in the eye. - Exerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) 1977 *May 25th **Star Wars first released in theaters *August 20th **Voyager 2 launched.Voyager 2 is a space probe launched by NASA on August 20, 1977, to study the outer planets. - NASA Website *September 5th **Voyager 1 launched.Voyager 1 is a space probe launched by NASA on September 5, 1977. - NASA Website *November 26th ** In Chernobyl, Ukraine the V. I. Lenin Nuclear Power Station's first nuclear reactor is 'commissioned. Coming online for the first time.Leatherbarrow, Andrew. ''Chernobyl 01:23:40: The Incredible True Story of the World's Worst Nuclear Disaster. Self Published, 2016. Earth Bet Exclusive 1980 *Three distinct Entitys are in Space around this time.The shard that allows the entity to see the future is broken up, then recoded with strict limitations. It wouldn’t do to have the capabilities turned against the entity or the shards. The fragment it just used is sent off, directed to a small female. ... In a haste to decide matters before it enters the stratosphere of that barren planet, the entity casts it off to a similar location as the future-sight ability. A similar time, thirty-one revolutions from now. The destination is a male, thin, in the company of strong males and females, drinking. - Exerpt from Interlude 26 1981 *Kayden Russel born. 1982 *May 20st **Golden man found loitering in the ocean.“We don’t know how long he had been there. Suspended in the air above the Atlantic Ocean. On May twentieth, 1982, an ocean liner was crossing from Plymouth to Boston when a passenger spotted him. He was naked, his arms to his sides, his long hair blowing in the wind as he stood in the sky, nearly a hundred feet above the gently cresting waves. His skin and hair can only be described as a burnished gold. With neither body hair nor clothes to cover him, it is said, he seemed almost artificial. - Exerpt from Gestation 1.x 1983 *Ciara triggers.The major players are busy recovering and rebuilding, giving us six straight months of peace for the first time in twenty years. ... The rest would take getting used to, after thirty years as the childlike Faerie Queen, but the wings were a natural fit from the start. - Exerpt from Teneral e.1 1985 *Hana triggers.So hard to believe that the events from her dream had occurred just twenty six years ago. - Exerpt from Interlude 7 1986 *May **David imbibes a Cauldron vial.May 1986, twenty-seven years ago - Exerpt from Extinction 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon) *August 20st **Rebecca Costa-Brown meets Doctor Mother and Contessa.August 20st, 1986 - Exerpt from Interlude 15.z *August 21st **Rebecca Costa-Brown imbibes a Cauldron vial.August 21st, 1986 - Exerpt from Interlude 15.z 1987 *Superheroes show themselves to the public.Just five years after Scion’s first appearance, the superheroes emerged from the cover of rumor and secrecy to show themselves to the public. - Exerpt from Gestation 1.x *Nicholas imbibes a Cauldron vial.Cauldron permitted Gray Boy because he was the closest thing to a weapon they had against Scion since Eidolon. - Wildbow on Spacebattes *King, Screamer, Harbinger, Breed, Crimson, Gray Boy, Nyx, Psychosoma and Jacob founds the Slaughterhouse Nine.King Screamer Harbinger Breed Crimson Gray Boy Nyx Psychosoma There were ten of each in various glass chambers. The original members. - Exerpt from 25.x *Harbinger and Jacob kill King.1987 ... “Jack,” Jacob said. He kicked King’s body again. “Fuck it. He always called me Jacob, practically purring. His little killer in training. As if I could match up to his Gray Boy. I want to be more than that. Get out from under his shadow.” “Okay… Jack.” “If it’s a farce, a joke, let’s run with it. We take simple names, dumb names, and we make people quake in their shoes at the sound. Jack… Slash.” ... “I’ll play, though,” he said. ““Play?” ““Make a name for myself.” - Exerpt from 21.x (Donation Interlude 1; Number Man) *Jacob becomes Jack Slash, the new leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine. *Harbinger becomes Number Man and leaves Slaughterhouse Nine. 1988 *Paige Mcabee born.“Determining sentencing for this case is not easy. As your lawyer has no doubt made you aware, you do fall under the umbrella of the TSPA, or the three strikes act. At the age of twenty three, you have been convicted of no prior crimes. “According to the witnesses heard in this court, you first demonstrated your abilities in early 2009. You were vocal about not wanting to become a member of the Protectorate, but you also expressed a disinterest in a life of crime. This state, in which an individual does not identify as hero or villain, is what the PRT classifies as a ‘rogue’. - Exerpt from Interlude 6 *May 1st **Hero, Legend and Eidolon meet with Alexandria, Doctor Mother, Contessa, Number Man, William Manton and Doormaker. Alexandria proposes to found a government-controlled hero team.May 1st, 1988 “Alexandria,” the Doctor called. Alexandria waited patiently as Contessa adjusted her cape, then strode through the door. The Doctor was there, of course. Professor Manton, too. The boy with the math powers was there, standing next to a boy who was staring off into space. ... “Alright. I can keep an open ear,” Legend said. Eidolon and Hero nodded in agreement. “What’s your proposal?” ... “No. Because I’d like to propose a solution. A way to assert control. I want to band together. Form a team.” Legend leaned against the wall. “There are teams forming already. Yes, we’d be powerful, influential, but I don’t see how that addresses the problems.” “Simple. We do what the government’s been pushing for. We regulate. We bend to the government’s yoke, all four of us together. We follow their stipulations and regulations.” - Exerpt from Interlude 15.z 1989 *Vikare dies.In 1989, attempting to quell a riot over a basketball game in Michigan, the superhero known to the public as Vikare stepped in, only to be clubbed over the head. He died not long after of a brain embolism. - Exerpt from Gestation 1.x *Battery born.Battery was a member of the Protectorate. When I’d been starting junior high, she’d been the head of the Wards for a brief while, and she’d soon after graduated to the Protectorate. I could guess she was twenty-two or thereabouts now, if they didn’t fudge the graduation date or anything to make it harder to guess the hero’s real age. - Exerpt from Hive 5.3 1990 *Sabah born.Parian is ~21 or so. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles 1991 *Cherie Vasil born.Cherish – An amoral emotion detector and emotion manipulator who uses her powers to find targets for her group, the Slaughterhouse Nine. Twenty, she sports a stripe of violet in her dark hair. - Cast 1992 *Crystal Pelham born.As a superteam that is also an extended family, New Wave has several junior members that gained powers of their own. These individuals are nineteen year old Laserdream and fifteen year old Shielder, the children of Manpower and Lady Photon, and seventeen year old Glory Girl, daughter of Brandish and Flashbang. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. *December 13th **Behemoth first appears. Attack on Marun Fields.Marun Field, December 13th, 1992. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) 1993 * January 19th ** Protectorate and PRT officially formed.January 18th, 1993 “I, Alexandria, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the director appointed over me, according to the regulations of the PRTCJ.” Applause swelled around her. As far as the eye could see, there were crowds and flashing cameras. President Griffin extended a hand and she shook it. He leaned close, “You do us proud.” “Thank you, James. I’ll give my all.” He squeezed her hand and moved on. “I, Eidolon, do solemnly affirm…” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z *June **Brian Laborn born.I turn eighteen in June, and when I do, I plan to get my mother and father’s parental rights terminated and apply to become Aisha’s guardian. - Exerpt from Shell 4.4 *July 6th **Behemoth attacks São Paulo.São Paulo, July 6th, 1993. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *Carlos born.“You’re next oldest, after Carlos. It’s only going to be what, three or four months, before you’re the senior member?” “And I’ll hold that position for not even the rest of the summer before I graduate and pass the mantle to you,” Clockblocker smiled self deprecatingly, “No worries. Take charge.” - Exerpt from Interlude 3 *Dennis born. 1994 *March 26th **Behemoth attacks New York.New York, March 26th, 1994. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *Victoria Dallon born. *Amelia Claire Lavere born.Marquis frowned. “My daughter, she would be… what year is it? 2010?” “2011,” Lung replied. “She would be seventeen. - Exerpt from Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) *Dean Stansfield born.He'd be about 16 or so. Younger than Clockblocker, Gallant and Aegis (recall their discussion in interlude 3, about who would be succeeding in terms of leadership). Older than Shadow Stalker and Vista. - Wildbow on Spacebattes *Lily born.Foil is 17 and a senior. She triggered 3 years prior to her appearance, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Sarah Livsey born.Tattletale is a year older than Taylor, 16. tested out to claim her GED. Counting backward, before 1.1, she had one year with the Undersiders, maybe four or so months living on/around the Boardwalk, and two months existing at home post-trigger. Triggered 1.5 years prior. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Rachel Lindt born.Rachel is roughly the same age. Triggered at 12. 3 years solo, one year with Undersiders. *November 1st **Behemoth attacks Jakarta.Jakarta, November 1st, 1994. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) 1995 *June 18th **Behemoth destroys Moscow, Russia.Moscow, June 18th, 1995. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude)Overall, Russia has suffered more at the hands of Endbringers and S-Class threats than most, and it was the lack of faith in the government's ability to protect the people (and the aftermath of losing Moscow) that led to the fall of the U.S.S.R. and rise of other forces. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *June 19th **Taylor Hebert born.“Will you state your name for the record?” “Taylor Hebert.” “Your date of birth?” “June nineteenth, 1995.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 *Chris born. *Browbeat born. 1996 *January 3rd **Behemoth attacks Johannesburg.Johannesburg, January 3rd, 1996. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *Baumann Parahuman Containment Center built.Considering its job done, the house program archived the transcription among fifteen years of conversation and notes from the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center. - Exerpt from Interlude 16 (Donation Bonus 3) *Eric Pelham born. *Theo Anders born.“How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?” “Fifteen, sir,” Theo said. - Exerpt from Interlude 11b (Anniversary Bonus) *Jean-Paul Vasil born.Regent, a young 15 at story's outset, not attending school. Triggered at ten (see 7.1), three and a half years as Hijack, half a year on his own, a year with the Undersiders. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *June 9th **Leviathan first appears. Attack on Oslo.Oslo, June 9th, 1996. Leviathan. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *November 6th **Behemoth attacks Cologne.Cologne, November 6th, 1996. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) 1997 *March 2nd **Kenta triggers.March 2nd, 1997 - Excerpt from 22.y (Donation Interlude; Lung) *April 23rd **Leviathan attacks Busan.Busan, April 23rd, 1997. Leviathan. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *September 30th **Behemoth attacks Buenos Aires.Buenos Aires, September 30th, 1997. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) 1998 *January 18th **Leviathan destroys Sydney ,Sydney, January 18th, 1998. Leviathan. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude)Australia.Sydney was destroyed but would've been rebuilt. - Wildbow on Reddit *Aisha Laborn born.Imp, 13 as of the point she joins the Undersiders, failed a grade at one point, so ~grade seven. Triggered at 13, between the end of arc 8 and the end of arc 9. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Missy Biron born.Vista had to bite her tongue. Pointing out that people were being condescending had a way of making her look petulant, which only compounded the problem. Yes. Because any maturity on my part is something special. Doesn’t matter that I have nine months of seniority over Kid Win, being thirteen means everyone expects me to be squealing over Justin Beiber or the Maggie Holt books, or dressing in pink or- - Exerpt from Sentinel 9.5 *Uppermost asked the PRT for assistance in managing the NEPEA-5 bill, which sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, and was arguably targeted directly at Uppermost.In 1998, Uppermost reached out to the PRT for assistance in dealing with a bill (NEPEA-5) that sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, arguably targeted directly at Uppermost. - PRT Quest (Anchorage)After a great deal of consideration, the PRT’s head office turned down the request for assistance. NEPEA-5 was passed, and Uppermost disbanded.After a great deal of consideration, the head office turned down the offer for assistance, the bill was passed, and Uppermost disbanded. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Many former members of Uppermost joined either the Protectorate or Wards to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage and avoid bankruptcy.Many members of Uppermost found their way to the Protectorate and Wards as a way of avoiding bankruptcy and to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) *July 3rd **Behemoth attacks Jinzhou.Jinzhou, July 3rd, 1998. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *December 25th **Leviathan attacks Madrid.Madrid, December 25th, 1998. Leviathan. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) 1999 *Scion donned the white bodysuit.The golden man would reappear several more times in the coming months and years. At some point, he donned clothing. At first, a sheet worn over one shoulder and pinned at either side of the waist, then more conventional clothes. In 1999, he donned the white bodysuit he still wears today. For more than a decade, we have wondered, where did our golden man get these things? Who was he in contact with? - Exerpt from Gestation 1.x *Purity joins Empire Eighty-Eight.As someone who had worked alongside Max for ten years and been married to him for one, she knew this was all negotiation. - Exerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) *Dinah Alcott born.Dinah Alcott – A powerful clairvoyant, twelve years old, has straight brown hair. - Cast *Starlet born.It flipped the right way around. I could see a young girl on the opposite side. She was flanked by two other small children, one a male with a widow’s peak and a severe expression for his age, ten or so, the other a girl of about twelve, in overalls that ended at the knee, a star at the chest, and far too much makeup. ... “Sniper’s active,” Rime’s voice came through the earbuds. She was panting. “Deliberate, accurate shooter. I’ve taken three bullets, ice armor took most of the force out of the shots. Bambina is accompanied by Starlet and August Prince, um. Shooter’s shots ricochet. Can’t dodge. There’s wounded just outside craft. Traffic caught underneath when you fell.“ - Exerpt from Drone 23.2 *July 21st **Behemoth attacks Ankara.Ankara, July 21st, 1999. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *November 2nd-3rd ** Leviathan 'sinks' Kyushu, Japan devastated.“Kyushu, the night of November second and the morning of the third, 1999. His sixth appearance. Nine and a half million killed when the region was swamped with tidal waves from every direction while Leviathan disrupted prearranged evacuation attempts. Nearly three million evacuees rendered homeless, a nation sundered. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.2 2000 *Brockton Bay Brigade arrest Marquis. Dallon family adopts Amelia Claire Lavere, making her Amy Dallon.The Brigade's only known accomplishment is bringing down Panacea's father, eleven years ago (approximately the year 2000), apparently a notorious villain. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. *Brockton Bay Brigade unmasks before the public, advocating capes without masks, and becomes New Wave.Amelia was taken in by Brandish and Flashbang, because they were afraid she'd be abused/kidnapped by others who'd blame her for Marquis' actions or use the chance that she was that much more likely to trigger to get a child with powers. A short time later, the Brockton Bay Brigade unmasked before the public, advocating capes without masks. - Wildbow on RPG.net Lady Photon replaces Manpower as leader. Onetime leader of the Brockton Bay Brigade, became second in command with his wife Lady Photon taking the leadership role when the group was rechristened New Wave. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. *Fleur murdered in her civilian identity by a cape looking to earn cred and (consequently) membership in Empire Eighty-Eight.While in her civilian identity, Fleur was killed by a cape looking to earn cred and (consequently) membership in Empire Eighty-Eight. This occurred at the peak of New Wave's rising popularity, at a point when the team and the idea of capes with public identities and full accountability was a topic of nationwide discussion, and was thus a death that received a great deal of media and public attention. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. Unmasking movement ends. Lightstar leaves New Wave.A short time after that, Fleur was murdered in her civilian identity, putting an end to that movement. Lightstar (brother to Carol/Brandish and Sarah/Lady Photon) quit the team. - Wildbow on RPG.net *April 10th **Behemoth attacks Lyon.Lyon, April 10th, 2000. Behemoth. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *September 15th **Siberian Incident occurs.September 15th, 2000 - Exerpt from Interlude 15.z *September 16th **Alexandria recovered. Doctor Mother decides to leave Manton be - to attract people to the ProtectorateSeptember 16th, 2000 Alexandria sat in the hospital. Eidolon’s healing had only been able to do so much. She held a glass eye in one hand, the remains of her other eye in the other. ... “The sample he took, F-one-six-one-one, it tends to give projection powers. I suspect his real body is unchanged. But I’m wondering if we shouldn’t leave him be.” Alexandria stared at the doctor, wide-eyed. “Why?” “So long as he’s active, people will be flocking to join the Protectorate-” - Exerpt from Interlude 15.z and explain to Legend the appearance of the Case 53.“We made assumptions, and we were way off base. That’s what concerns me.” Legend leveled a hard look at the Doctor. “See, we’ve been going by the assumption that William Manton, from the time he left Cauldron to the present day, has been continuing his work. We’ve been assuming he’s traveling across the world, experimenting on human subjects, giving them powers with physical mutations as a side effect, then releasing the victims back into society with Cauldron’s symbol tattooed on their bodies. Or at least, that’s what you told us.” - Exerpt from Interlude 14.y **Leviathan attacks Naples.Naples, September 16th, 2000. Leviathan. - Excerpt from 24.x (Interlude) *Lung and his mother move to Chaohu.August 13th, 2002 ... All in all, three years since he’d fought Leviathan. Two years since he and his mother had come here to Chaohu. A year and eight months since he’d been arrested by the Yàngbǎn. ... He would risk it, and accept the offer. He would do whatever they required of him, and then he would kill whoever he needed to and escape. - Excerpt from 22.y (Donation Interlude; Lung) *December **Lung arrested by the Yàngbǎn. 2002 *December 30thExcerpt from 24.x (Interlude) **The Simurgh first appears 2008 *Annette Hebert dies. 2009 *Paige Mcabee imbibes a Cauldron vial. 2011 * Ineffectual Bug girl goes out superheroing. 2012 * January 20thExcerpt from Scarab 25.6 **Stuff gets worse * October 10th ** Far worse 2013 *June 19th-24th ** The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand ** Thursday's suckSting 26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) 2014 * First year after Gold Morning 2015 * Second year after Gold Morning ** Norfair Community Center Attack Occurs Trivia * While the divergence point is technically 1980, Scion did not reveal himself until 1982. Which set off a chain of events that led to the diestinguishable timelines of Earth Bet and Aleph.The Soweto Uprising happened, but the events from 1982 onward were increasingly different. Warlords taking over and establishing particular sorts of order or disorder, rules, regimes and so on. Ensuing lies, propaganda, and misinformation muddled up a great deal in the status quo. - Comment by Wildbow on Scarab 25.5 Category:Events